farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Gift
A Mystery Gift is a gift item which gives any one of a number of different possible items, similar to a Mystery Box. However, they do not count as mystery boxes for the They Of Mystery ribbon. Once in the giftbox (inventory), they must be "used" to open and reveal the contents, which then replaces the gift as a new item in the giftbox. As of the 18th August update, the mystery gift cannot be placed on the farm using the web client. It immediately opens when the mystery gift is used. The FarmVille iPhone App still requires the player to place the Mystery Gift on the farm before opening it. Items Below are items that could be found inside Mystery Gifts. , like hay bales.]] Animals (Ongoing Animals in Mystery Gifts) * Black Pig * Brown Cow * Brown Squirrel (since July 14, 2010) * Calf (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Chicken (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Chinchilla (May 19, 2010-June 22, 2010, returned to Mystery gifts July 15, 2010) * Grey Tabby * Ossabaw Pig (March 5, 2010-April 27, 2010, returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Saanens Goat (since March 5, 2010) * Long Tail Duck (Animals Formerly in Mystery Gifts) * Brown Chicken * Horse Trees (Ongoing Trees in Mystery Gifts) * Almond Tree (returned to Mystery gifts July 15, 2010) * Breadfruit Tree (March 5, 2010-April 27, 2010; returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Date Tree (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Mandarin Tree (March 5, 2010-April 27, 2010; returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Olive Tree * Pomegranate Tree (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Starfruit Tree * Guava Tree * Jackfruit Tree * Wax Apple Tree (Trees Formerly in Mystery Gifts) * Banana Tree * Cashew Tree (May 19, 2010-June 22, 2010) * Fig Tree (April 27, 2010-May 19, 2010) * Passion Fruit Tree * Walnut Tree (May 19-June 22, 2010) Decorations (Ongoing Decorations in Mystery Gifts) * Butterfly * Owl Statue * Birdfeeder (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Buffalo Topiary (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Cowprint Stool * Duck Topiary (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Elegant Topiary * FarmVille Flag (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Grass Pile (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Greenery (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * Hot Air Balloon (returned to Mystery gifts June 23, 2010) * No Raccoon Sign * Old Bike * Pinwheels * Rose Pinwheel * Windmill * Flower Bucket * Lawn Chair (Decorations Formerly Available in Mystery Gifts) * Elephant Topiary * Fancy Topiary * Flower Bike (May 19, 2010-June 22, 2010) * Garden Sundial (April 27, 2010-June 22, 2010) * Goat Topiary * Green Pin Wheel (May 19, 2010-June 22, 2010) * Lil Yellow Wagon (April 27, 2010-June 22, 2010) * No Fox Sign (May 19, 2010-June 22, 2010) * No Gopher Sign (April 27, 2010-June 22, 2010) * No Crows Sign * Pink Pin Wheel (May 19, 2010-June 22, 2010) * Small Mossrock * Stone Mailbox * Stone Planter * Weather Vane (April 27, 2010-June 22, 2010) Vehicles * Tractor * Seeder * Harvester Other * 1 FarmVille Cash (ongoing) * 1,000 Farm Coins (ongoing) * 20 Free XP (ongoing) * Small Can of Fuel (equals 1/5 fuel tank) (ongoing) * Large Can of Fuel (equals 1 fuel tank) See Also * Mystery Box Buildings pink cottage black cottage Category:Gifts Category:Mystery Gift